The Wolf In The Waves
by Adia Rose
Summary: RoseTen. Post Doomsday. How can Rose deal with the lie? Very poetic and abstact for the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N---**

Ok…so for my newest fic I want to write something about Rose having lied on Bad Wolf Bay. But sooo many people have written these stories and have had complaints saying that it would never have happened because Rose and the Doctor weren't together.

I haven't made up my mind on that front yet, whether they would have been if it hadn't been a kids tv show, or not. BUT…

I have noticed several things that could be proof that they were or could have been. Please don't get annoyed if you don't agree because this is just fun and you don't have to agree!

* * *

**A/N---**

1. In 'The Doctor Dances' Rose states that Jack is like the Doctor but with dating and dancing. The Doctor replies saying 'I think you can assume that at some point I've…danced.' There was a very telling pause there insinuating that he really wanted to say 'dated'. And of course if the Doctor has dated before then it would be almost certain that he would date Rose because they are in love.

2. The Doctor has had children and grandchildren, so he clearly has 'danced' before. And he and Rose are in love so…

3. Who changed the Doctor into the pyjamas in 'Christmas Invasion'? I don't think Rose would have let Jackie do it considering she told her to 'leave him alone', and considering how Jackie isn't his biggest fan anyway! And Mickey would no way have done it. Which leaves Rose. Obviously she is comfortable enough undressing him or she would have left him in his jumper and jeans. Also, the Doctor never asks, meaning he is comfortable enough with Rose undressing him

4. When the Doctor was possessed by Cassandra he stated "I'm a man. So many parts. And hardly used."

Note the use of the word HARDLY. And now think about it, he has JUST regenerated, and has been in London with Rose, Jackie and Mickey since. Now in this new body his 'parts' should be unused unless...!!! 

5. In 'Dalek' and 'New Earth' and probably many other episodes, other characters tell Rose or the Doctor the truth about their feelings leaving us in no doubt that they are in love.

6. In the first series the two often state that they are not a couple and that they are not in a sexual relationship. However, as we move into series two this is NEVER mentioned. They never deny it (as far as I can remember.) It isn't just that they don't deny it but that they did and now stop. As if they can't deny it anymore.

7. In 'School Reunion' Mickey tells Rose to "lay off the chips" when Sarah Jane comes back. This is insinuating that the Doctor looks at her in a physical way and that Mickey is telling her not to gain weight or he'll find her less sexually attractive. Strange thing for an exboyfriend to say unless it was certain that Rose and the Doctor are a couple.

8. When on Bad Wolf Bay, Rose says "Mum, Dad, Mickey…and the baby." It is a very suspicious tone that she uses. Think about if you were telling your man that your mother was pregnant…you would not look away shyly and look embarrassed and such. So was Rose telling the truth or just protecting the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N---** Now…this chapter is WEIRD! It is a form of writing that I adore and that is abstract. It is heavily focused on water imagery which I like and I will explain more about what the imagery was at the end. But this is not like my other fics. (Although things will be less abstract later so don't despair if this is a bit heavy or long winded at the moment.) 

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

The beach was desolate, dead. The only movement was the hypnotic ebb and flow of the waves as they caressed the shore, the black water brushing the sand like a lover's last touch. The moon was low in the sky and dark shadows were carved into the sand by the oppressive black rocks that haunted the beach. She sat among them. Rose Tyler, a name so fitting for her purity, her love, was sat cocooned in the night, enraptured by the darkness surrounding her as she sought a solace in her isolation. She had to move on, tomorrow she would be bravely surviving and living life, all hope and optimism and future…but for now she sat in the dark, letting herself drown in her own sorrow. For now she had to be alone, just for now.

Bad Wolf Bay. The name ran over and over in her mind, memories leaking into her eyes and fusing themselves into the words. The light, the music, '_I am the Bad Wolf_.' She had made this place for herself. _'I want you safe, My Doctor, protected from the false god_.' She had no memory of how, no memories of what she had seen in those brief moments of omnipotence. And yet she had made this place hers, theirs. She was the Bad Wolf and in their goodbye that had imprinted itself upon her more that ever. As his image had faded away she was empty, all that she had grown to know had been torn from her life, her very soul, but he still remained, _she_ still remained. Entwined in a destiny too complex, torn apart by enemies too strong, held together by a love unmatched, equals in hearts too open, the same in power because of their love, bound by a being yet unborn. She had lied.

She had looked into his eyes and in one brief moment had spoken the truth, but what she saw deep within his eyes as he cradled her in his stare, the hope, the hurt; she couldn't bear for him to lose more. He had lost everything he had ever loved, how could she give him another to grieve for, another to mourn, another to miss? So she lied.

She gave him one last piece of honesty before they were parted.

"I…I love you."

The last comfort she could give him. He had already known, they had both known. Through all of time and space they were only ever sure of each other, if they believed in just one thing it would have been their love. It was underlying in all they did, all they said and yet it was never spoken, it had never needed to be for they both understood. They understood their own insecurities and accepted each other's, they felt their hands entwined, their minds in perfect synchronicity, words were unnecessary. And yet as he had faded away, she would have given the world for just one more word, any word, just one more touch, one last smile. Nothing was enough, not when it was a goodbye.

The waves drowned her toes, creeping their way up her body like deathly hands stroking perversely at her flesh, sliding up her body and willing her to fall with them. Willing her to run away, out into the open water, out into nothingness. She could lose herself amongst the inky water, surround herself with her kin, the open water so rough and unrelenting but so alluring and comforting. The water called to her in her weeping state, it was her blood running through her veins, cold like the water, black like the sea, dragging her back and forth remorselessly.

Standing, she walked farther into the water, letting the icy waves brush at her knees, at her hips, at her waist. No further. This was her baptism, she needed to wash away the guilt of her betrayal and the water understood, for it too held life in it's body, it concealed it within it's depths. She had hidden it from her Doctor. The sea hides her secrets, her children. Rose's hands moved to her stomach as she tried to shield it against the freezing waters that she was submerged in. This guilt was hers and hers alone, the innocent was loved beyond all else. A small smile met the tear that trickled down her face as she spread her fingers over her stomach and walked out of the water. She would protect their love above all else and her child, their child was an amalgamation of more love than she had ever known. Her baby was cold and she would stop that. So simple, so instinctive.

The waters were left unchanged. Rose walked away and did not spare a glance for the sea which she had let embrace her so intimately. She walked away from them and no imprint was left, the waves did not mourn their loss, the water was the same as it ever was. Unchanged, still hiding it's own secrets, still comforting, still sinister, ever the same, in a constant ebb and flow of empty movement. Rose would always see the water as her kin and yet she was different, he had left imprints upon her, she was changed and ever changing, no movement empty, no loss unfelt.

"_There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey…and the baby."_

"_You're not?"_

"_No…it's mum."_

She had lied.

She had known since before the war, every second she ached to tell him, to leap into his arms and celebrate like her heart yearned for. But her silence was resounding. She had not been able to tell him, something held her back, an unseen force that caught her words and forced them back into her throat choking her with every attempt. Perhaps she had known that they could not last, perhaps she was simply afraid.

She couldn't have told him on the bay. She would never have let herself cause him more pain. She wanted him to know, she had wanted so much to let him know that they would always have a part of each other. She couldn't. Her love for her Doctor kept the words buried inside, under the grief, far beneath the hope, there they would lie until the day she lived or the day she died.

Three months their baby had been growing, Rose could feel their child, like a loving presence within her, always there. Some day her love would know her secret, whether it was she who would tell him or whether it was their child. Rose could not deny that the strength of their love would allow one of them to know him again. It was more than a belief, like the waters ever moving but never changing it was concrete, undeniable and yet so unbelievable for all except the little girl who had seen the stars and the baby who was born of them.

* * *

**A/N---** Ok…well I did warn you that it was abstract! 

Water Imagery: Water is seen as pure. Therefore it can be matched with Rose, pure of heart. Also it's purity is baptismal ie washing away sins. This relates to Rose as she feels such guilt over lying to the man she loves that she needs something to wash away her pain.

Water engulfs people, it can completely surround them, take people into it completely and that is what Rose wanted, to be embraced again, to lose herself in something so completely but for her the water was cold and black showing that although she used it to 1. lose herself and 2. feel something embracing her as the Doctor once did, she finds no solace in it as it is an empty gesture with no emotion etc.

Water can conceal many things. It is 6am so I can't think of a good analogy so lets go with _Jaws, _when you are in the water you cannot see the evil lurking beneath, you can't see the shark because the water hides it. This is a metaphor for Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor lost himself in Rose and yet she hides from him the fact that she is pregnant (with good intention and reason but she still does.) The water can hide sharks, fish, the life that it holds and brings and that is what Rose is doing. That is why she feels like it's her kin. It is something that she can share that secret with, something that does the same.

There is SOOOOO much more but those are the main ways I have used water imagery.

* * *

**A/N---** Anyhow…did you like this fic so far? Hate it? Don't care? Is Rose ever going to be able to tell him? Did he know? Etc. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N--- The second chapter FINALLY up!!! This is a lot less abstract than the other and now we are getting into Rose's life after Bad Wolf Bay. It will get a LOT more exciting as things go on.

Enjoy.

* * *

At five months into her pregnancy, Rose was beginning to feel her baby moving within her. The gentle fluttering movements warming her heart like nothing she had felt. This was a part of her, a part of him, a consolidation of their love. Simplicity personified in the innocent child cradled within Rose's body. So uncomplicated, this child held none of the anguish of an ending, none of the pain of a goodbye. It knew nothing of the past, and held nothing but future.

The blonde girl walked out into the twilight, the bluish haze casting the world into an eerie mess of blues and greys. The moon was low in the sky, the pale orb a mere shadow in the dusk. She stared up wide eyed into the expanse above her. Her eyes shone with tears, tears of wonder and loss. As she walked her hands protectively cradled the child growing within her. In the two months since Rose had left the Bay, left her life and love behind, she had forged out a new life for herself in the alien universe. She still wondered where he was, was he missing her too?

This was her life now, every night at dusk she walked alone out into the grounds of Pete's house, her house. She stayed there until the moon was high in the sky and she could sit and count the stars. She would wonder if in some universe he was on one of them, perhaps looking out to earth, maybe looking out for her. She sat and told her unborn child of it's father, of the life that they had together and the life which the baby would some day return to. She ran her hands along the smooth rock where she sat, her hands cooling against the stone. She savoured the sensation, these days she took time to memorise every sensation, every feeling, every face. She would etch every moment into her mind, she didn't want to miss a thing. Every experience she relished. This was her tribute to the Doctor, this was her way of living for him, making him proud.

When Rose had first left Norway and made her way to her new life, she had thrown herself into her work at Torchwood, never relenting, indefatigably moving ever forwards. She would stay in her office for days on end, avoiding letting herself have a moment to think, thinking was simply too painful. But as time moved on she slowly allowed herself time for her family, for herself and her child. The light in her eyes was still absent, still clinging hopelessly where she had left it, back in the Ghost Shift Room in her old world. She still smiled, still laughed, but she knew that she would never fully recover, never shine in wonder and love like she used to. Her Doctor had brought that out of her and she had left it with him.

But as Rose awoke on the crisp autumn morning, she smiled. As soon as she woke she smiled, her baby was kicking her gently and as the weekend sun shone through the window she held her stomach and smiled. This was her hope, after the war she had thought there was nothing, no hope, no life for her. She had broken down and in moments of desperation she had tried to stop it all, tried to die. But then she had remembered her baby, their baby. She forced herself to keep going for their child, and after the Bay she was living for her Doctor too, and as time moved on she was trying to live for herself.

Today was going to be for the three of them. She had arranged with Jackie and Pete that she would stay with them even after the baby was born and that they would both live there until the baby was old enough and then Rose would take it travelling. It was the life she needed and she would return to it, she would travel everywhere that she could on earth. But until that day she would be with her family, the people that loved her. And today she was making her space for her baby.

As Rose walked, pyjama clad into the kitchen she was first encountered by Jackie coming for her morning prod of Rose's belly, typical grandmother-to-be behaviour, and then by Pete, already in painting attire looking more like an expectant grandfather than he ever had done.

"Ooooh there's my little grandbaby. Yes you are!" Chimed Jackie as she squeezed Rose's stomach, causing a sleepy chuckle from Rose and a swift kick from the baby.

"Ow, oh you're going to be just like your parents aren't you? Always causing trouble." She joked as she rubbed her cheek where the baby had just kicked her. Rose laughed and rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"It's going to be like it's daddy." She laughed. It was still painful to mention the Doctor but at the same time it was comforting. Rose needed to keep reminding herself of what they had and what he had given her. She never wanted to forget.

"Get much sleep love? Or is the baby still keeping you up?" Pete asked. He was fast becoming like a real father to Rose. When he had come through the void to save her, they had become a family. He had accepted Rose as his daughter and although their relationship wasn't perfect, it was constantly growing and they were becoming close.

"No it let me sleep tonight. Didn't you?" Rose directed the last question to her child.

"I still don't see why you won't go to a hospital sweetheart. I want to know if I have a grandson or granddaughter. We can't keep calling the baby 'it'." Sighed Jackie, placing a cup of tea in front of Rose as she took a seat by Pete at the table.

"Yeah mum and have the Doctors find two heartbeats. They'd take it away. One vial of the Doctor's blood could change human history. I don't think the baby will be so different. So unless you want your grandchild born in some lab somewhere and then get taken to be cut up just leave it." Rose hadn't meant to be so harsh to her mother but she was growing tired of all the nagging when it came to doctors and hospitals. She knew that there were some very strange things happening to her body through her pregnancy but she couldn't even find out if she or the baby were in danger. She was scared but she knew that it would be more dangerous if people found out about her baby's father, so she kept it all a secret. Jackie's nagging just brought up Rose's own fears and that was too hard.

She had started to keep things from her parents. Strange symptoms, feelings, changes that were happening to her, she didn't want to worry people further.

"What do you want for breakfast love?" asked Pete slightly awkwardly, trying to break the tension that was growing in the silence.

"Well so far the baby hates toast, eggs, cereal, bacon, sausages, pancakes…I think I'm running out of breakfast food that it'll let me keep down." Rose muttered with a playfully resentful poke at her stomach.

"Anything you fancy?" asked Jackie, letting go of how Rose had yelled at her which Rose was grateful for. Jackie moved to stand beside the fridge and stuck her head inside it to search for any new food that her daughter may be able to eat.

"Bananas. I really want bananas. Ooooh and marmalade, and jam." Said Rose, her eyes squinting. She started laughing, eliciting raised eyebrows from Jackie and Pete. She didn't even try to explain it to them. But in her head she fell in love with her baby all over again. The baby was so like its father. It even shared his taste in food. Even though he was gone, he was always there in both of them and moments like this showed Rose that.

* * *

A/N--- So what do you all reckon? This was a lot less abstact. Good writing? Bad writing? Exciting? Boring? Let me know what you think. Next chapter will have more going on and Mickey will appear too...and more about Rose's guilt and her life next time. And as the chapters go on there may be some surprises!

Please review as every comment helps me. I am currently arranging days to go to the BBC studios in Cardiff, Bristol and perhaps Manchester to try and speak to people about my writing. So please let me know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N---** Sorry for the delay everyone but yes I am back in the swing of writing again after fighting off the EVIL writer's block. So here is the next chapter for you all.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rose sweetheart? Rose?" Jackie's calls from the next aisle were becoming more and more insistant. Rose sighed humouredly and rolled her eyes at Pete before thrusting the roller she was holding into his waiting arms. She made her way past the painting supplies, into the aisle where Jackie stood, hands on hips in a hostile stance. Rose stood next to her mother in front of endless tins of paint and mimicked her stance.

"Ok Mum, what's so bad here then?" Rose smiled at the look of pure exasperation on her mother's face.

"Well this is just stupid. How can we paint the nursery? We don't even know whether we're supposed to get blue or pink. I don't know what you think we can do it's just…"

"Mum!" Rose interrupted before Jackie could get in full swing of her rant. Rose's lips showed a hesitant smile of amusement at her mother's vexation. "Mum, I don't want pink or blue. It's going to be gold, like a natural gold like colour with greenish like turquoise lights and stuff. I want it to be like home. The baby needs to feel it's home." Rose's mind drifted back to her home, back to the TARDIS. She could picture perfectly the gentle green glow of the console, the sparkling warmth of the gold that surrounded it, the light, the comfort, the gentle hum of the engines. She was determined to make the baby's room as much like home as she could. She had already collected hundreds if not thousands of tiny glow in the dark stars so that she could map out the cosmos and the constellations on the nursery ceiling so that every night the baby could see the stars, be surrounded by the universe as it was intended to be.

"Rose…you really think that's the right thing for a baby? I mean, it's not like it's going to know, is it sweetheart?" Jackie said offhandedly. She worried about Rose and the baby, about how they would both cope, Rose with her loss and the baby not only being part alien but having a mother so absent from this world. Everyone could see that Rose's heart longed for a home that was just out of reach and although she tried she would never be able to fully commit herself to this world, this universe.

"It knows, Mum. I know I sound crazy and all that but I just…I can feel it. The baby knows it's home. It's part Gallifreyan Mum." Rose's eyes were misted as she cradled her stomach with her hand. She was showing now and her hand fit delicately below the bump.

"Ok, yes I know, and the less we dwell on _that_ the better." Jackie was grinning as she spoke. Rose couldn't help smiling along with her. For all her mother's fears and discomforts at being the grandmother of a part alien baby, Rose knew that she was accepting it and already loved her grandchild unconditionally. In fact Rose was beginning to think that she only insulted the Doctor's alienness now or made comments about the baby spouting tentacles to try and make Rose laugh, and because she was stubborn of course and would never admit that she loved the Doctor, however obvious it was. She had even kissed him the last time she had seen him.

"Right. So which shade do you want?" She muttered in a farce of resentment.

They spent the morning picking out supplies for Pete and Mickey to work with, Rose getting more and more frustrated at not being able to actually help. She couldn't be around the paint fumes, couldn't carry anything heavy. She was beginning to feel useless and in the way. Things were so different from her old life. She used to be right in the centre of any event, in the thick of the action, the adventure, the danger. And now she couldn't even paint her own baby's room. She sat in a huff on one of the sofa's downstairs and cradled the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She prodded her stomach in annoyance,

"You're just like your daddy you are. Trying to keep me away from anything dangerous. If you two had your way I'd be shut up in my room wrapped in cottonwool or something. But at least he didn't make me sick all the time." She smiled and continued to prod her stomach. She received a few swift kicks in the region of her bladder in response and got even more annoyed as she had to rush off to the bathroom for the fourth time in the last hour.

The pregnancy hadn't been easy for Rose. She constantly worried about her child. She had no idea how the Doctor's genes would affect the baby, or the pregnancy. She was so scared of what could go wrong that she spent countless nights waking in a cold sweat, so afraid of her nightmares that she clung to her pillow and cried until morning. She had hidden almost all of her worries and symptoms from her family, she couldn't bear having their worries on top of her own. But her body was weakening, she knew that so much of her strength was being taken for her baby but some days it was close to unbearable. She would spend hours vomiting, crouched over the toilet in cold sweats, her whole body shaking. She felt dizzy almost any time that she moved too quickly and her head would spin even when she lay still.

But as Rose reached the bathroom she felt just wrong. As she finished in the bathroom she found blood, and it wouldn't stop. Her body was shaking once again and she knew that fear was only half of it. Rose began to panic. There was too much blood and it wasn't stopping. And she could feel herself becoming faint. Her knees grew weak and she stumbled, trying to reach the door to call out to Jackie, to anyone. Her knees gave way and suddenly a stabbing pain tore it's way through her abdomen. She screamed out for her mum as she curled herself into a ball on the floor. She didn't care that her trousers were still by her knees, she just cared about her baby, _their_ baby. The pain ripped through her in another wave and she cried out again as she broke down into sobs. Her body shook and bled and she was so afraid, so very afraid.

* * *

A/N--- OOooooh, what's happening to Rose and the baby? Will they be ok?

Let me know what you all think, was it a good chapter? Were people in character? Was it emotive? What were the best/worst bits? All comments welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N---** After a long wait which I am sorry for I have now got this chapter up...you excited yet? lol

* * *

Jackie burst through the bathroom door. She had heard Rose screaming from halfway across the house and when she had reached the bathroom door and found it locked she had kicked the door until the lock had broken. She saw her daughter curled in a ball on the floor half naked, shaking and crying. Jackie couldn't understand what was going on but she just grabbed a towel off the rail and covered Rose up and began to hold her daughter, asking her what had happened.

Rose grabbed her abdomen as another stabbing pain ripped through her. Jackie has cradling her in her arms and asking her what was going on, Rose could feel her mother's worry and confusion.

"It's the baby…AH," she screamed out as she doubled over in pain, "I think I'm losing it." She sobbed out. Jackie acted at once. She screamed out for Pete and Mickey, they were there within seconds, Mickey rushing to Rose's side to join Jackie as Pete stood frozen in the doorway paling at the sight in front of him. Jackie was for once in her life the most composed and without any hesitation began to take charge.

"Pete, Mickey go to Torchwood, find the most reliable doctor that you know, it has to be someone who would protect Rose with their life. Find someone you can trust who can help Rose and get them here now. We need someone right now. Pete go now. Mickey grab clean towels, a glass of water for Rose to drink and a bowl of warm water now." She sounded calm but firm, but inside Jackie was terrified. She always fell to pieces in times like this but she knew she couldn't afford to. Not with her little girl sobbing and shaking in her arms, not with her life at risk, or the baby's.

Pete and Mickey ran straight out of the room, Mickey came back with the requested items within mere minutes and with a terrified glance at Rose he left again at full pelt to get to Torchwood.

Jackie handed the glass of water to Rose and told her to take small sips to try and calm her down. She used the towels and bowl of water to start cleaning Rose up. Rose at any other time would have been mortally embarrassed at her mother cleaning her in such private places but her thoughts now were only of fear, only for her baby.

"I never told him Mum. He doesn't even know he has a child and now he's going to lose it. And it's all my fault. I should have seen a doctor, I should have taken care of the baby more. Oh God I'm losing my baby, I'm losing the last part of the Doctor too. Oh God." Rose wept into Jackie's shoulder, her own arms never leaving her stomach.

"Stop it Rose, it isn't your fault. You are already a great mother, you are doing everything right. It isn't your fault. Now stop worrying, this might not be it, you need to calm down for both you and the baby." Jackie was anxious herself and tried to soothe Rose but she knew she had to snap Rose out of her state as soon as possible because the more she worked herself up the worse she would make things.

"But I never told him. He doesn't even know. How could I have lied? I fucking lied and this is my punishment. I told him I wasn't pregnant and now I won't be." Rose screamed, her tears coming faster and her arms tightening around her swollen belly.

Jackie grabbed Rose's face in her hands making her meet her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, nothing. And the Doctor would understand why you couldn't tell him. But Rose you need to calm down or…or you will make it harder. Just try to calm down." Jackie by this point had cleaned Rose up but still more blood was creeping down her thighs and Jackie's resolve began to crumble. The tears welled in her eyes for her daughter and her grandchild. Where the hell was a doctor when you needed one? And where were those bloody men?

Rose put all of her energy into calming herself and she pulled herself so that she was sat, her body leaning into Jackie for support, she saw the blood that Jackie was wiping from her legs and groin. Her shaky tears ran as she trembled.

"Mum…that's too much blood isn't it. The baby's dead isn't she?" Rose whispered.

"We don't know that. Pete and Mickey are getting someone from Torchwood who can help, we will do everything for you and the baby. And what do you mean she?" Jackie spoke soothingly at first and then realised what Rose has said and squeaked out her question.

Rose smiled softly through her tears. "I don't know, I just sort of think it's a girl. I know that it's stupid and I don't really know, I just sort of feel like it is."

"See, you're a mother already." Jackie cooed as she stroked her daughter's sweat-dampened hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want to lose my baby Mum. She's all I have left of him and it's not even that, she's my baby and I love her, I can feel her, she's a real person and I can't lose her. Please don't let her die." Rose clung to Jackie in pure desperation. The guilt over her lie was in every fibre of her being and it mingled with the festering pain and fear that Rose was submerged in. She felt so helpless clinging to her mother. She wanted the Doctor, since she had met him and even since they had been parted she had never felt like she needed him as much as in that moment. At that second the door opened and Pete, Mickey and an unfamiliar woman walked in. For a fleeting second Rose had allowed herself to think, to believe that it was the Doctor and as she realised it wasn't she broke into agonised sobs once again.

"This is Doctor Lewis. She's worked with us at Torchwood since we started, she was with the preachers before then." Spoke Pete conspiritorily to Jackie.

"Pete has told me the situation and I don't care, I don't care about whether the baby is alien or human or anything, it's just a baby to me. You have my word." She spoke quickly but softly to Jackie and Rose and when she had finished, Jackie relinquished her grip on Rose and Rose let the doctor move towards her, still she grabbed Jackie's hand for comfort. It wasn't the Doctor's but it was someone she loved who loved her, and for now it would be enough.

Pete and Mickey were ushered out of the room after Rose gasped to Jackie that she didn't want them to see. Doctor Lewis asked the pair to call her Abby, and she spoke to them as she began to examine Rose. She had Rose lie down and first she felt her abdomen and attached dozens of portable monitors to her, before moving to examine her further. At first Rose wouldn't budge, her embarrassment taking over for a second but as another pain hit her stomach her fear for her child forced her to open her legs for Abby to take care of them both.

"How far along are you?" Abby asked as she felt Rose's cervix.

"About 5 months.

"And do you know how long this pregnancy should last?" Rose's eyes widened, she had never even thought that a Time Lord pregnancy may be a different length. She shook her head in response to the doctor and winced as she was poked a bit roughly.

"Sorry. Well, this definitely isn't an ordinary pregnancy, I can see from the readings of the baby's heart beat that it has a double beat for starters. You aren't dilated and you aren't in labour Rose. But what is happening isn't good. You need to stay calm and listen to me. Both you and your baby are in trouble."

* * *

A/N--- Oh no! What's happening to Rose and the baby? Will they survive? As always I love any and all comments given. And all reviews earn a pair of Billie's or Ten-Inch's pants! lol!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-- God it's been a long time since I have updated this. Real life and lots of things have got in the way of my writing lately but I am finally getting back down to writing my fics.

As this is my first chapter since I started writing the fics again your comments are needed more than ever as I have no idea how this chapter has worked out. So please review. You will get cookies! :)

* * *

"What? What's wrong with her? What have I done to my baby?" Rose wept wide eyed, staring intently at the doctor. Her eyes were pleading for answers, for a hope or salvation.

The three women were sat in the bathroom, Rose was still being treated by the doctor and was fast sweeping into another panic, it was so unlike her to be panicking, she used to be so calm, so ready for anything, but now things were different, now she wasn't just responsible for herself. Jackie was sat beside her still clasping her hand, her hold becoming tighter as the worry crept into her as well. She was frightened for not just her grandchild but for her little girl. The hormones were obviously taking their toll, Rose wasn't ever so emotional. But not only that, Jackie knew what lengths a mother would go to, to protect their child, this was something primitive, instinctive.

"Miss Tyler, Rose…try and keep yourself steady. Now, you haven't done anything. My best guess would be that this is either a normal part of an alien pregnancy or a result of, umm," the doctor spoke softly as if trying to soothe Rose back into a calmness, but she hesitated as if she were unwilling to reveal her thoughts to her, "Uh, the result of cross-breeding so to speak. Alien and human DNA combining." The nurse looked sharply away from Rose in awkwardness as Rose was silenced in the guilt sweeping over her in fresh, festering waves.

This couldn't be happening, not now, not like this. Rose felt any hope she had in her begin to ebb away and her tears ceased. She felt numb, in shock. Her and the Doctor had been so perfect and now the very last part of them, their life was being ripped away. All that ran through her head now was a simple agonising need, "I wish you were here."

Everything was hollow and blurred for Rose. Her mind was numbing the real world, it was too much to handle. Words swept over her as they buzzed incoherently. She didn't bother to try and listen anymore, she didn't even think to, nothing was making sense. She tried to force her empty mind to think of something, anything. The only thing that she could see in her head was the stars, the universe, the turn of the earth below her as she looked out into eternity. Lost to her own thoughts Rose was unaware of the conversation taking place around her.

"I wouldn't think it was safe to go to any hospital with this, perhaps not even the Torchwood medical facilities. There is equipment I can ask Pete to collect for me. Would it be ok Mrs. Tyler to set up a sterile room within the house for Rose?" asked Abby. She had been talking to Rose for many minutes and after getting no response and noticing the far away gaze in her eyes she surmised that she was in a form of shock and that it was best to work one step at a time and best to work with her mother as help.

"Anything she needs." Jackie replied quickly, "Pete and Mickey can get Jake and they can set it up now." Jackie said before turning her gaze back to her daughter, "Yeah sweetheart? We can set everything up for you here. You'll be fine." She squeezed Rose's hand which was clasped in her own despite Rose's limp grasp.

Jackie looked agonisingly over to the doctor when Rose made no response to her. She needed an explanation, needed someone to say that Rose would be fine, needed something. Jackie couldn't stand anything to happen, hadn't this family been through enough? This would not happen. She couldn't let anything happen.

"Mrs. Tyler, Jackie, I am confident that I can help. It will be a long recovery and Rose will have to pretty much be on bed-rest and have someone in the house with her at all times in case anything else happens. And I can tell you now that I am happy to take on Rose's case full time and will support her and you and the family through this. But I need you to get Mickey and Pete to sort out a room for us to be able to treat as a medical room. And I need some equipment brought from the Jeep. For now could we move Rose into a bedroom and get some clean sheets and I can sort her out. Then we can get her cleaned up and let her rest. She's been through a lot."

Jackie quickly moved to give instructions to Mickey and Pete although she was reluctant to leave her daughter. For the next few hours Rose was worked on by the doctor as the rest of the family set up everything they could and attended to anything that was needed.

Pete and Mickey had been shortly joined by Jake and the three worked to make a medical room in the house. They worked in silence, none knowing what to say and each worrying in their own way. Pete felt lost, his almost-not quite-sort of relationship with Rose left him not knowing what to do. He wanted to be there for her, to know everything that was happening and to do everything that he could to help but he was aware as always of overstepping his boundaries, after all he wasn't her father not really. But then again they were already acting almost father and daughter, wasn't it normal for him to be feeling as a father would?

Mickey was in his role of faithful friend as ever. He just wanted to work fast, to do this for Rose, do as much as he could and be there as much as she needed. But he couldn't help the anguish he felt that whilst everything had worked out for him in this world, everything was falling apart for Rose.

Jake felt awkward, in the silence he felt like an intruder crashing in upon the family's anxiety. He diligently finished setting up the monitors on the new hardwood floors of the room and was simply thankful that he could help and that things were looking at least hopeful for Rose and the baby.

After this time Rose was put into her room to rest. There was still no response from her apart from the occasional monosyllabic reply to any question she was pushed with. She lay stretched out, too numb and cautious to curl herself up into the protective stance that she craved. She let her eyes fall shut and even as she blocked out the world and watched the stars her hand never left her stomach and her one constant prayer never left her mind. "I wish you were here."


End file.
